


Pas De Deux

by depthsofnebula



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depthsofnebula/pseuds/depthsofnebula
Summary: One night while walking home you stumbled upon an unopened box, and you curiously peered inside, not expecting a kwami to pop out of all places. With new powers and a plan, you decided you'll be the hero Paris will have to see, Plume Blanche.In a new school, you finally get to experience making friends, falling in love, and even having guys fight over you, not that you knew that anyway, pile this up with hero work and you are surely in for a great year ahead, but when you least expect it, you better be prepared.Something's coming, and it's not any other villain the heroes have faced, this might be their biggest obstacle to come, and they need all the help they could get.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Luka Couffaine/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. The Surprise In The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our protagonist's last day of a normal life before she discovers a mysterious box on her walk home, what could be inside? Be ready, Paris, this newcomer is more than ready to face what you throw at her.

#### 📖

The song on the player repeated for the nth time as (Y/N) perfected their routine, for someone of her calibre, every step she takes must be perfect, every pirouette must be timed well, she may be young but talent does not grow when one is complacent, as the song neared its end she dramatically raised her hand before slowly dropping to a fetal position, exaggerated, but for the song's tone and message, it was perfect for conveying the emotions.

One of the kids shyly made their way towards her and held out a water bottle, "Thanks, Anatolia." The girl thanked the younger ballerina, who was watching her from the glass door, as the little one's classes have just ended and parents are arriving to pick them up after, the little blonde girl smiled brightly before hugging her waist then making a mad dash as she spots her parents coming in to pick her up, this made (Y/N) smile as she pulled an oversized jumper over her head and slung her gym bag lazily on her shoulder, one hand already scrolling on to the calendar to see her schedule until the one this upcoming Monday caught her (E/C) eye, "So, it's next Monday huh..." She trailed off as she exited the studio.

**____________________MON 3, SEPT**

**8:30**

_Notes:_

Start Of School!! 😗😗😗

(Better not be late!)

Personally, she always wanted to study, it felt like it would be fun to have friends to talk to and to actually do homework and have classmate's come over to study too. She always wanted that sort of life after her father dedicated to passing down the traditions, as a long line of artists and performers, that's what he wanted, another Archambeau to make a name for themselves, he was a theater director, a renowned one at that, and her mother is an actress that fell in love with the charm and thrill of the stage.

It was their dream to raise a child made for the stage, but only did her mother realize this was not the dream (Y/N) have for herself, she only just realize how she just wants to be a normal high schooler, and with enough convincing, (Y/N) finally got the chance she wanted, all thanks to her parents finally acknowledging her as who she is, their daughter.

She walks down the quiet streets, she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings as she heard a sound in the alleyway she was passing, instead of doing the idiotic thing of going to investigate, she calmly walks ahead, when her footing got uneven did she looked down on what she had stepped on and realize it was a wooden box, she blinks as she felt drawn towards it.

(Y/N) bent down and picked it up, before shaking her head and placing it inside her gym bag, "I'll open it when I get home." She told herself before walking towards her home. She greets her parents as she heads up the stairs, placing her bag on her bed before grabbing a few clothes to change into and placed them on the counter before stepping in for a hot shower.

She sighs as she got out of the bathroom, visibly relaxed. She blinks as she walked over to her table to find the box sitting there, "Huh...How did this get here?" (Y/N) wonders aloud as she picked up the small compact box, it wasn't anything special, it was made of light-coloured wood and etched on the surface resembling an intricate design that vaguely forms a circle shape.

She hums to herself, before she went to the terrace that's connected to her room and the main hallway, sitting down on the old rusting chair, her arms placed in front of the equally old metal table as well. With the box in her hand and debating whether she should open it or not. She turned the box slowly, not wanting to accidentally break whatever inside, she thought for a bit before hesitantly opening the small lid like a chest then a flash of soft blue light flew out of the box and temporarily blinding her as the ball of light circled her and turned to a small feathery creature who yawned, her green eyes staring at (Y/N) groggily before they widened in alarm.

"Huh? Oh!" she spoke in a soft voice, as (Y/N) blinked in confusion, "Hello, there..." They held out their hand, "I am your kwami, Soarra."

Still dazed, (Y/N) held out her pinkie as Soarra shook it, "It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled up at her as (Y/N) nodded, easing up to the predicament she's in.

"Soarra, what exactly is a kwami?" She folded her hands on the table looking at her in a curious manner as she softly giggles, "In short, I can give you superpowers by the power of the miraculous." She flew down to the box and pushed it towards (Y/N), inside were two white wing ear cuffs.

"When you wear them, the wings... they disappear ... be-because... they are deactivated...until I power them on, the wings will grow back and you can use your special power too...but they are kind of a one-time thing...so please use it wisely." She stammered and stumbled on her words as she explained but (Y/N) understood her regardless.

"So is this what Ladybug and Chat Noir have?" (Y/N) asked the gentle kwami as she shyly nods, "And...And one...more thing, you are not allowed to tell anyone your identity!" (Y/N) clips the cuffs to her ears, running a hand on the now smooth back as the wings disappeared, before nodding at Soarra.

"I figured out much." She looked at Soarra and smiled as she noticed the nervous look on her small face, "Well, would you like to eat something? You must be in that box for a really long time." The small kwamii lit up as she nodded her head slowly, chuckling, (Y/N) went downstairs and grabbed three beignets and two apple juice boxes for herself and her newfound companion.

The two conversed softly, not like anyone is gonna hear them in this big mansion, and Soarra took the opportunity to look around the large room, she smiled softly looking around her bedroom.

Despite how the house looked to be a few centuries behind, though she does admit she really loved this family home of hers, if she was to keep coming back here while her school is on a different city, then her parents might be punishing her instead.

"I am moving in a few days. My home is much farther from the school I will be attending." (Y/N) told the kwami sipping on the juice, "Oh, how come?" (Y/N) closed her eyes briefly as she remembered what her mother had discussed over breakfast that morning.

_"Mother, but wouldn't I need to move to study so far?" She questioned the elder woman who had a smile on her face, "Your uncle would be happy to host you. You need to spread your wings, and your father and I agreed this would be for the best. Also, your uncle seems keen on this particular school as well." She puts on a thoughtful face._

_"I believe he told us over dinner he became a Drama teacher there..." (Y/N) trailed off as her mother nodded, "Well, if you don't want to we can find you a school here..." (Y/N) shook her head with a smile, "No need to, I would love to stay with them. I am sure Auntie Amélie won't mind." Her mother chuckled at her enthusiasm remembering her sister-in-law, "She could be the mother I couldn't." She sighed as a gentle look cross her face._

_(Y/N) frowns at the statement but tried to cheer her up, "You and father are precious to me, I wouldn't change my parents at all if given the chance. I'll always be your petite fille." She smiled warmly as she placed a comforting hand on hers and she held them, bringing a smile to her face, "(Y/N), you're too sweet." She chuckled before standing to kiss her forehead, "Come, I'll walk you to the studio."_

"She wanted me to be able to choose the path I wanted to take, and for that, I really appreciate her efforts, I really saw her that time, as my mother and not Maëlys (L/N) the famous actress." (Y/N) trailed off as she stared at the crescent moon, Soarra following her gaze, "Will you miss it here?" She looked up with her big green eyes, her faraway stare on those (E/C) eyes broke to look at hers with a knowing smile, "I will, but I gotta admit, I look forward to it."

The following day (Y/N) was packing her things in boxes as Soarra zipped around the room, crossing things off from a tiny checklist she made on a post-it note, "Are most of your clothes packed?" She nodded as she pushed away the two large luggage towards the door, "Your books, are all packed?" (Y/N) pats the box next to her, it took a while to decide but she went with books that she often found herself reading whenever she gets bored and has nothing to do.

She went through the list until she checked it five-times before happily rested on the top of (Y/N)'s head in content, "Great, that took a while." (Y/N) giggled.

"That's because you wanted to go through the list more than twice, remember?" She slid down the side of (Y/N)'s head as she pouts.

"But what if you left something?"

(Y/N) shrugs, I could always come back for it later too." The small white creature flew to sit on (Y/N)'s old desk, "Do you have any beignets left?" She asked the (H/C) haired girl who looked around her nearly empty room.

(Y/N) nods before wordlessly went down the stairs where her parents are talking over the news in the lounge, with her grandmother knitting, and her grandfather finishing up today's crossword puzzle on the newspaper. She'll miss quiet mornings like these.

She returned to her room with beignets and a drink of her choice for herself, and the small juice box for Soarra, they chatted for a while until someone knocked softly on her room.

Soarra hid in the box, phasing through it, as (Y/N) called out, "Come in!" In step a familiar mop of dark hair over grey eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, "You really think you could leave without saying goodbye?" Her eyes light up as she went to hug him "Pyotr!" He hugged her tightly, "I'm gonna miss my partner." She rolled her eyes playfully, "Just admit you'll miss me, _mon danseur_."

He laughs as he brushed her hair back from her face, his stormy eyes softening its gaze, "I really would, _Solnyshko_." She sighs at that nickname, "You always called me that, why?" He shrugs playfully, "Because you don't know what it means."

She giggled while hitting his arm in a joking manner, "Mind helping me move this downstairs?" He shook his head, "Not at all. Let's go, _Solnyshko_." His muscles flexed under the olive button-up he wore as he helped carry her suitcase downstairs, when he left, Soarra poked her head out and flew by (Y/N)'s side.

"Are you guys together?" She trailed off with a curious look on her face as (Y/N)'s face turned into a shade of red, "No, we really do act like that towards one another. We've danced together for years after all." She murmured as she continues to pack a few photographs, she glanced at one with a little messy-haired boy and a little girl in a tight bun, both wore matching costumes and were in mid-dance as she was holding steady by the waist and was in an arabesque pose.

She smiled as she gingerly placed the photograph and wrapped the old newspaper around it so it won't break with the other things she had placed in the same box, they would have hired movers, but she assured her parents she's not carrying everything, just enough for her to not have to come back for frequent visits, and besides she can always buy new clothes there.

"Hey, (Y/N). What's this for?" Soarra motioned to the tray of face paint she has and her face lit up, "Oh! I forgot about this!" She grabbed the makeup and packing it in a separate bag. "I sometimes perform on the street and have a friend record it for my channel. All while wearing a different look, but I generally cover my face in makeup or a mask." She brought out her phone to show it to the curious kwamii, "You look so pretty~" She complimented as the (H/C) haired girl chuckled, "Thanks, Soarra."

Finally, all the boxes have been moved to the car, a slick black limousine, she turned to Pyotr and hugs him one last time, "You better come visit me." He laughs as he pets her head, "I'll be counting the days." He winked, then a small huff interrupted them as a small brunette with (E/C) eyes tugged at (Y/N)'s pants, "I want a hug too!" She laughs and picked up the small child, holding onto him as she went inside the car, waving at Pyotr through the window before it rolled up.

She sat comfortably with her brother playing games on his console, as she stared at the gate shutting behind the car, she smiled to herself, _Adventure Awaits_.


	2. The Big Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N)'s moved to Paris and encounters her first akuma attack on her first day! But where's Ladybug and Chat Noir? Fear not, for Plume Blanche's has arrived and shows Paris what she's all about, instantly she's the new, popular heroine there to sweep the locals off their feet guaranteed with her alluring charm, and her mesmerizing gaze, careful not to fall for her charms.

**(Y/N)'s POV**

**🩰**

"That's the last of the box!" My younger brother, Max pushed the last box into the apartment door with a small huff, as I easily carried two boxes with me inside the apartment, "What is even in these things, rocks?" He pouts as I set the two boxes down beside the box he was dragging, "If you call books, rocks then sure." I giggled as the younger boy looked at me with wide-eyes "Why are you carrying stone tablets!" I burst out laughing.

"Silly Maxy, they're not actually rocks." I chuckled, as he laughs as well, "I know, you have too many books. You big nerd!" He teases me, I am eleven years older but this is how Max and I truly act when our parents are not around.

"Miss (Y/N), would you like for me to take care of your things?" The family butler, Adam asked as he bowed out of respect while I shook my head, "I am fine now, Adam. Also, technically you are not obliged to follow my orders, too." He nods, "That may be true, but know that I care deeply about the well-being of the family, and it still includes you, Archambeau or (L/N)." I smiled and ruffled Max's hair before kneeling in front of him, "Promise to be good to father, and always listen to mother, and stay out of trouble for Adam, okay mister?" He nods, the bangs on his head bouncing before I reached over to pull him in a hug and kissing his forehead, "Bye Max." I waved as Adam held his hand and helped him to the back of the car seat.

"Sorry for the wait, (Y/N)!" I looked up to my aunt with a smile, "It's okay auntie, would you mind helping me with my things, I don't know where my room is located," she nods enthusiastically before carrying the box Max was struggling to carry with ease, " Those are my books, aren't they heavy?" I asked her worriedly as she shook her head, "Don't worry my dear niece, this is nothing." She smiled before humming a tune as she helped me unpack, "Your uncle is in a school board meeting, I bet you he's already trying to ask Mr Damocles to add his class to your schedule." She giggled as I shook my head with a smile, "Sounds like him alright." We chatted as she helped me moved my things upstairs.

The room was more up to date than the one in the mansion, the bed was pushed up against a big window a desk with a computer in place, that uncle Matthieu purchased as a welcome gift, and a few more spaces for me to decorate, I walked through the entryway and found a ladder beside the wardrobe that was next to the door.

I climbed up, it was basically empty except for a couple of floor cushions and a small coffee table, my aunt walked into the room and saw me curiously looking at this small space, I found a small window that looks like it can be opened from inside, I heard my aunt called out to me, "The window leads to the deck by the way! Be careful to not fall."

I shouted back, "Thanks, I'll be back in a sec!" Before venturing further into the extension, and opening the hatchet to enter a big area, looks like my aunt kept this area clean, a hammock on the far left, a few plants and of course a roof to be able to access the area even in the rain.

Soarra poked her head out from the baggy pocket of my (F/C) cardigan, "Look at this space, (Y/N)!" She was in awe as she fluttered around my head before settling on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it looks amazing." I smiled fondly as I leaned on the railings, starting at the Eiffel tower in the distance, a dreamy look on my face, "You know what, maybe I am gonna like it here, Soarra." I smiled as my happy kwamii cheered in delight, "Let's go celebrate with a beignet...please."

I chuckled before nodding. "I'll go grab some after we unpack my stuff to decorate my room, alright?" She nodded as she hid back in my pocket and I climbed through and back down on the ladder before proceeding to unpack.

Clothes are all organized in the wardrobe, trinkets are on the study table, a laptop tucked inside the drawers, miscellaneous items kept somewhere around the room, and that's all of it!

I sighed contently before scrolling through my messages and then my eyes widen at the messages my friend Colétte left for me.

**Colétte** 😚

**Colétte**

_(Y/N), are we still on for today? I'm currently in the boulangerie with my camera._

**(Y/N)**

Yeah! Give me a moment to change, can you meet me here?? Oh! Bring some beignets, please!

I hastily sent her my location before dashing to my wardrobe to wear the clothes I had sealed in a pack so I won't need to look for individual clothing pieces, I could see Soarra tilting her head to the side as she watches me rummage through my things.

I quickly got dress into a black outfit, with neon green accents, I grabbed my facepaint to slather it across my eyes, like a hand-painted mask, and adjust the cat beret and clipped it securely, I grabbed a trench coat and motioned Soarra to hide on the small hidden pocket of my top.

I waited for Colétte as she turned the corner, we shared a hug briefly, before I grabbed the bag of pastries and ate them, making sure to give Soarra one while Colétte fiddled with her camera.

We approached the busy street and she already aimed her camera, as I slowly approached the middle of the street, the music started playing, I attracted a crowd from a nearby performance and they were drawn to the spontaneous sight.

Colétte followed me as I approached a stranger and handed him my coat, I crossed the street without missing a beat before I approached a guy with blond hair, I danced around him a bit before placing the beret on top of his head and blew a playful kiss as I moved away before ending it with a bow, cheers and applause erupted from the crowd as I turned back to them and waved.

Just then a sound of a scream echoed and everyone stopped abruptly before running away, I felt Colétte immediately dragging me behind her, I turned to look behind me and saw a man with an armour of musical instruments around him, he spoke through the harmonica as he angrily yelled, "I am One Band, and everyone will know I am the best performer!" Then his eyes turned to me and narrowed, "Starting with you!" I stumbled as Colétte's grip on mine loosen and I hit the rough floor, he pointed the end of his guitar as ot glowed to power it up.

I am supposed to fight that!?

**Adrien's POV**

**🎹**

I was just returning home from a photoshoot when the car drove by what looked like a street performance, I perked up as I recognize the face-painted face and themed outfit, it's gotta be the dancer Nino and Alya liked to talk about, I admit I am a fan too, just not as big as they are, "Nathalie, can I get out of the car for a sec?" I pleaded to her as she had a small smile, adjusting her glasses, "I suppose we can take a detour." I grinned as the Gorilla parked the car and I eagerly climbed out and round the corner of the street just in time to see her performance.

I realized that her costume for today's performance was inspired by Chat Noir, how else could you explain the cat-themed black and neon green outfit, my face turned red at the thought and as she approached me with a sly smirk on her face, I feel my face grew hotter if possible, she encircled her arms around my neck and spun us gently then placing the cat beret on my head, she blew a kiss before she moved to the centre of the street and bowed, before facing the majority of the audience and waved.

Until the shrieking of a pedestrian caught everyone's attention and caused alarm, I turn to look at the man with his instruments glowing a dark purple, this has Akuma all over it!

I ran to an alleyway and Plagg appeared, "Alright here we go, Plagg claws out!" I transformed and as I was in full hero costume, I ran and spot the dancer from earlier cower before the glowing guitar in the villain's hand, "Well, someone's in treble!" I shouted as I caught her in my arms and rolled us to safety in time to avoid the laser, "Chat Noir?" I blinked at the sound of her surprisingly silvery voice, I nodded my head, "As much as I love meeting my fans, it's best for you to go start Haydn." She laughs and shook her head, "Definitely no time to make puns, good luck out there, Chat Noir!" She called out before running out of the other end of the alley.

I turn to run in the opposite direction, "Play it clean, Jazzman!" I called out to him to get his attention before running, now where is Ladybug to think of a plan?

**Plume Blanche's POV**

**🕊**

That was Chat Noir, I actually got to meet him! Soarra appeared in front of me, "Are you ready, (Y/N)?" I nodded at her reassuringly, "Soarra, Let's fly!" I shouted and she got sucked into the ear cuff and they both glowed, I was surrounded by blue light.

The wings appeared and I felt my clothes suddenly changed into a skin-tight suit, the fabric extends to the back in a shape of a dove's fanned tail at the edge that appeared around my waist and ends behind my knees, my mask had wing designs at the edge that slightly extends from the top, scallop designs marked the ends of the gloves and boots as they were in a light shade of blue in contrast to the mix of greys and whites of the body and the mask, my hair was styled and faded to a platinum-silver, the transformation ends and I stood in a croisé devant pose.

I held my hand out like Soarra had instructed and a soft glow appeared before a white parasol came into existence, I jumped and open the parasol and somehow it increased the height of my jump and I was practically thrown in the air.

I gasped but didn't feel light-headed from the sudden air pressure, I floated slowly towards the ground as I spotted Chat Noir fighting One Band alone, no Ladybug in sight yet. He tried to use his Cataclysm on the guitar but ended up touching a street lamp, ' _He's_ _going to detransform._..' I frowned before a look of determination appeared on my face, "Time for me to make my entrance." I closed the parasol and plunged faster towards the ground.

"Your miraculous is mine!" One Band yelled, his guitar laser made its way to the fallen Chat Noir as he shields himself with his arms in alarm, just in time for me to open up my parasol and block the laser, "That sounds like a fret to me!"

I kept my eyes on One Band as I mutter to Chat Noir, "Go and charge up, I'll hold off the line for you!" I glance back and saw his face showing confusion and concern, my eyebrows furrowed and maintained our eye contact "Don't you trust me?" He slowly nods before making a beeline towards his baton and extending it towards the rooftops.

"It's just you and me now, One Band!" I shouted taking a stance, I pressed a button on my parasol and it separated from the handle and I used it as a shield, the handle became a rapier, "Ooh, fancy weapons. But you can never stop this performance!" He banged the bongos that were around his hips rapidly causing a dome to appear around us, "Once I am done with you, I will get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!" I smirked, charging at him and slicing down with a wide arc, "You gotta have to stop me first!" He turned around, using his keyboard like a shield, and I quickly backed away and hid behind the shield as he blasted his guitar laser at me once more.

I don't know how I am moving, my heart is beating against my chest hard, my senses are enhanced, I just have to keep my mind open and my body has to keep moving. Dodge, lunge, back, and stab, it felt like I'm in a dangerous dance of his control, wait...that's it!

"Hey One Band, you say you're the best performer right?" I shouted as he paused from his attacks, "What are you getting at, Pigeon?" I fumed, _Pigeon?!_

"I challenge you to a dance battle!" I grinned as he blinked in surprise before maintaining his composure, "I am the best performer there is, I don't need to prove it to you!" I shrugged, attaching my shield back into the handle and closed it before slinging it across my shoulders, "You could always just admit you're a horrible dancer!" I smirked as he blew a fuse "I'll show you!" I internally cringe at his attempt to dance under the heavy armor as I moved light on my feet, I need to keep him distracted for an opening.

We both danced until eventually, he tires out, he stood in front before he looked up at me, this is my chance!

I spun around, "Mesmerize!" I blew a kiss and a pink wisp shot out directly into his face, his eyes lit up and I could see a small white ring around his head, I kept my eyes on him as I said, "You'll follow my orders, right?" I tested the ability as he dreamily nodded, "Then, why don't you hand over the akuma to end this show?" He happily came closer and handed me the harmonica, "Here you go!" He chirped as I broke the harmonica under my foot, the dark purple butterfly flew out and I opened my parasol and captured it inside as I closed it.

I spun it above my head and once I open it up, out came a soft white glow before it faded, the person turned back to normal and everything is back to the way it was, "Where am I?" He asked me as I smiled, pulling him up, " Still where you were performing, sir." He nodded before walking out in a daze, it didn't occur to me that a news van was filming around here until that reporter and her crew approached me, "Are you a new superhero, what's your name?"

I blinked, suddenly becoming nervous, before putting a hand on my hip, "Just so the folks at home know, my name is Plume Blanche." I waved with the other before turning to answer a few more questions, "Are you working for Ladybug, where is she now?" I shrugged, "I don't work for anyone and as miss Ladybug. She's right over there."

I pointed just in time for Chat Noir and Ladybug to appear, "Took you long enough, Chat Noir. I thought you know to not keep a lady waiting?" I smirked, as Ladybug shook her head, "Where's the akuma?" I motioned around with a shrug, "I took care of it. So why don't you go answer the press." I winked at them and waved at the camera and the news folk one last time before jumping using my parasol.

**(Y/N)'s POV**

**🩰**

I glide through the air and neared the patio on my uncle's roof and stretched, "Soarra, Let's land!" With a flash of blue light, I was back to my normal outfit.

I grinned as I looked at Soarra, "That felt amazing!" I cheered as she giggled, before resting in my pocket.

"Yeah..you are a natural, (Y/N)!" She praised and I stroke her head before making my way back to my room just in time to see Colétte barging in, she saw me and gave me a big hug, "Oh my gosh, (Y/N) don't scare me!" She yelled into my ear as I wince.

"Inside voices, Colétte." I told her as she pulled away and sheepishly nods, before shoving her phone to my face "Right... But look at your video!" I watched it, she even got Chat Noir saving me before it ended to my outro, I glanced and gaped at the views, "Two-thousand plus views already!?" She nodded vigorously, then grabbed it from my hands to show me the Ladyblog, the link to the news about the new superhero that showed up along with my video, specifically the part where Chat saved me and One Band's appearance, the writer even included their own footage of Plume Blanche fighting.

"Did you see the new superhero, (Y/N)? She was amazing!" Colétte fangirled as I scrolled through the comments, a smile on my face, everyone seems to be reacting positively to Plume Blanche, I shook my head at Colétte, "Sorry, I didn't, but she looked cool in the videos though." I pointed to one where I land in front of Chat Noir and blocked the laser, "Who knew a parasol could be so versatile, " I remarked and Colétte excitedly nods.

"Let's make a Plume Blanche costume next time, oh and you could copy her dancing here!" She fast-forwards the video to see me doing the dance-off with One Band.

"Those are complicated, maybe after doing Ladybug?" I suggested and she pouts, "Finee~" I giggled as we sat on my bed until it was time for her to leave, I bid her goodbye and after joining dinner with my uncle and aunt, I grabbed the strawberry bowl from the fridge and some condensed milk.

"Sorry I don't have beignets, Soarra." She hummed taking another bite, "It's okay, (Y/N). I appreciate the sweets, still!" She said after finishing her second strawberry.

I stayed on the patio, my legs dangling from the hammock as I sat there in silence, enjoying the night breeze, a lazy smile appeared on my face before I drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Start of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school and (Y/N) is somewhat not looking forward to the day, but who doesn't? Everyone's been so nice, save for a certain blonde, but hey, luckily you packed a sweater just in case.

📖

It was a brand new year for everyone in Collége Françoise Dupont, everyone is expecting only a handful of new students though, unsurprisingly. The school may be big but most students don't really intermingle with the other classes, as today marks their new year together once more, only a handful are truly happy for a new year to come, now let's turn to one of the new students attending the school.

(Y/N)'s uncle insisted on her joining him for the ride to school and she agreed to, wanting to spend more time before she gets cold-feet at meeting new people, her social skills are great for interacting in a professional environment, but as someone who nobody knows, and vice versa, she is definitely going to have a harder time, "So, you're dropping the Archambeau name because you want to be known as a person and not for fame, right?" Her uncle Matthieu clarifies as she hummed in reply, "That's the plan." Her phone rang and she picked up the number, "Yes, Colétte?"

"Too bad you're not in our class, Kagami- _chan_ would've love to see you!" She giggled, "I guess the lessons with her are paying off?" You said rhetorically as she enthusiastically replied, " _Hai_! But really, she wanted to ask you if you want more fencing lessons." (Y/N) thought to herself, _Maybe...I do need to brush up on the lessons now_ ,She recalled having to fight with her rapier and is afraid to be seen terribly sloppy as she fought, "Tell her I will try to convince my father for it." She squealed, "Okay, I'll go tell her the big news, bye~!" And the phone call ended as she chuckled.

"You excited to meet your new classmates?" Her uncle asked as she shrugged, "I am kinda anxious, actually." She replied, "It's like I'm going to be the odd one out," She scratched the back of her neck out of nervous habit as her uncle chuckled, "They're good kids if it makes you feel better I put in a good word for you for Ms. Bustier." She perked up, "You got to choose my class?" He shook his head, "No, she volunteered since her class was short of one student." (Y/N) nodded, relaxing into the passenger seat, it was five o'clock in the morning, since her uncle had a morning class at seven, but as much as (Y/N) loves her sleep she doesn't mind going to school early, she has to sort out the paperwork with the principal anyway.

As they arrived he leads her to the principal's office and knocked, "Sir, I brought my ni- the new student with me." He opens the door and motioned you inside, "I'll be in the auditorium to prepare for my class." She waved as he exited the office, she turned to Mr. Damocles bowed briefly, "I am (Y/N) (L/N), pleasure meeting you, principal Damocles." His kind eyes and smile made her relax as she stood, he held out a hand and she shook it, "The pleasure is indeed ours Ms Archam- Pardon, Ms. (L/N), I understand it was under your father's behalf to register your mother's maiden name as your surname."

She nodded for clarification, "Yes, sir. I am aware the teachers have been informed to keep my...let's call it works under wraps." He nodded, "Come, let me give you a tour, there are no students in the halls at this hour." She nods and followed him as he showed the many facilities the school offered, before returning to his office and his assistant handed her timetable.

She decided to hang by the steps outside of school, she listened to music as she attached her earbuds to the music player on her choker and just admiring the view of the sun slowly rising up to the sky, she glanced at her bag as Soarra poked her head out, "What are you waiting for, (Y/N)?" She shrugged, "Dunno, I'm just new to all this not having anything scheduled." She glanced at her phone and her eyes soften as she saw how empty her schedule is, it never did happen like this before.

She hummed quietly to herself, as she could feel students occasionally glance her way, she had her eyes closed and leaned her back against the railings, she's not asleep, just listening to music, her eyes fluttered open before she headed inside the school as well, as she entered her eyes widen as someone tall with a well-built figure ran past her, she was just gathering her bearings until, "Out of the way!" Shouted a feminine voice, she glanced behind her and saw a girl on roller skates about to crash into her, before she could react she was swept up and out of the pink-haired girl's way, "Sorry, also thanks, Luka!" She called back.

 _Luka...?_ She looked up at the person and her face felt hot in embarrassment, his shocking aqua blue eyes, his dark hair fading to teal blue tips, _Oh...this is Luka..._ She turned her head shyly to the side, "Thanks for the save, Luka." She could see him smiling in the corner of her eye as he chuckled, "You're welcome. I'm guessing you're new?" (Y/N) nodded, "May I?" He motioned to her bag, "My timetable?" She asked before handing it to him, his eyes lit up, "Oh, you're in my sister's class. Juleka!" He called a girl over.

Her hair was long, and instead of blue tips hers was dyed a deep purple, "Yeah?" Juleka asked her brother before she spots the girl behind him, "I like your choker." (Y/N) perked up and unconsciously touched it, "Thanks, I am in the same class as you, I'm (Y/N) (L/N)." She held her hand out, "It's nice to meet you, Juleka." Juleka smiled softly and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Rose would love meeting you." She laughed softly at (Y/N)'s confused face, "She's in the same class. Come on, I'll introduce you." She motioned the (H/C) girl to follow her.

(Y/N) turned to Luka, "Thanks for the save, again. Hope to see you soon, Luka." She waved before following Juleka like a puppy.

Meanwhile, Alya was gushing about the newest addition to her Ladyblog to Marinette, "Look! Her parasol can turn into a sword and a shield, like isn't that so cool!" She squealed as Marinette's face remained unchanged, as Ladybug, she felt embarrassed with how Plume Blanche had basically swept in and taken care of the Akuma so easily, while she was too busy babysitting to even notice someone was akumatize until the last minute, and even then she didn't make it in time, now all she has heard this weekend was Plume Blanche this and that!

Then Alya showed her phone to Marinette, "Look, even Lueur Lune even got saved by Chat Noir before the attack." She played the video of a girl in a Chat Noir inspired outfit dancing, she interacted with the people on the streets, she gave a beret to a blond boy who was blushing- "Wait, that's Adrien!" Marinette snatched the phone and replayed it, and it definitely was Adrien.

Alya's eyes widen, "Oh! He's so lucky, I gotta ask him about him meeting her!" The video continued and Chat had swooped in and saved the dancer right before she got zapped by the laser before the outro played.

Nino was walking up the stairs with Adrien, he was wearing the cat beret, per Nino's request, as Nino rambled on about how he always wanted to meet the elusive dancer, "She just does the sickest moves, like some even say she's ladybug's civilian form or something." Adrien shook his head, a light blush on his cheeks, "Nah, she sounds different from Ladybug." As he lets that slip, Nino looked at him in surprise, "You heard her spoke!?" He hesitantly nodded, "Yeah, her voice was very smooth, it's really pleasant to hear." He had a soft smile on his face, remembering scooping her up in his arms and out of harm's way and recalling her laughing at his puns made his cheeks burn brighter before he kept his cool.

They headed to where Alya and Marinette were chatting and they greeted the two, both Alya and Nino started talking to one another as Adrien touched the beret placed on his head with a small grin.

(Y/N) has been properly introduced to Rose and Mylene, the four girls are happily chatting together until the bell rang, signalling it was time for class, "Come on, (Y/N). Ms Bustier's class is this way!" Rose happily tugged (Y/N) gently along to the classroom, the only seat was beside a bulky guy with a tuff of his hair dyed blonde, she walked up the steps and smiled at her seatmate, who smiled back, before she sat down, "Hi, I am (Y/N)." She held a hand out to him as he looked down, a bit surprised but smiled, "Ivan, Ivan Bruel." He softly introduced himself as (Y/N) placed her bag under the table.

The rest of the students filed in just in time for Ms.Bustier to come walking in the classroom, she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention and everyone quieted down in their seats, "Everyone, I would like to formally introduce a new student joining us, please come to the front, Miss (L/N)." The (H/C) girl brush stray hairs away from her face as she stood, feeling all eyes on her as she went down the stairs and went beside Ms Bustier.

"Hello everyone, I am (Y/N) (L/N) and as of today, I'll be your new classmate. I hope I could get along with all of you." She ended her introduction with a smile as she did a two-finger salute, a lot of her classmates clapped, which brought a smile to her face before she went up the stairs and sat down beside Ivan, "You did great!" He complimented the (H/C) girl in a gruff voice, she beams at him then thanked him as Ms Bustier started the lesson about Poems, specifically Shakespeare's Sonnet Eighteen.

As the next few periods flew by, after Math was their Lunch period, and she was enjoying her day so far, she would often pass notes to Ivan and both would quietly laugh when he would write memes and jokes, no wonder Mylene likes him, he may look intimidating but he's a true sweetheart behind the façade.

So far the teachers promised no homework for today and mostly they introduce the topics for this semester, (Y/N) had diligently taken notes of the lesson plan on the board, and not skipping a beat in replying to Ivan's message, he even remarks how fast she would write on the paper before returning to writing the lesson.

Despite being mostly quiet in class, to what she has observed, (Y/N) is surprised just how he's tuned with the drama and gossip going on in the classroom, albeit he doesn't have an opinion about it of his own, just content with being a very large and intimidating observer.

It was in-between class hours and the teacher wasn't here yet, the same athletic boy and the girl with the roller skates approached her, "Hey, (Y/N), we wanna say we're sorry for this morning... We didn't watch where we were going." The tall boy in a red hoodie started saying before (Y/N) raised a hand, waving it as if to brush the issue aside, "No worries. I know you didn't mean to. So why don't we start over?" The two smiled at each other before the girl held a hand out to her, "I'm Alix Kubdel, this tough guy right here is Lê Chiến Kim." She happily shook their hands before sitting back down as the Math teacher arrived.

Alya looked back at Marinette, "Check out the new girl making friends with like half of the students here already!" She smiled in amusement, "Who knows maybe she can teach you how to not be awkward towards a certain someone?" She glanced at Adrien and Marinette rapidly shook her head, "No! That's just embarrassing." She whisper-yelled as Alya giggled.

"Anything you would like to share in class, Miss Dupain-Cheng?" Their Maths teacher, Sir Rallion asked aloud as Marinette shook her head in alarm, "No, sir!" She stuttered and heard muffled giggles behind her, seeing it was the new student who was covering her mouth but was clearly laughing, she frowned before turning to the board.

 _She's probably gonna be another Lila..._ Her lips pressed into a thin line as she shook the thought off, Not every student is like Lila...Kagami...Chloé...Oh no... _What if she is?!_ Unbeknownst to the panicking girl, (Y/N) was laughing at the dumb joke Ivan had written in the paper.

**Why did the bike fell over? It was two tired.**

She quietly clears her throat before proceeding with listening to the lecture, until the lunch bell rang and everyone started packing up for lunch, the cantine here always served really good food, Rose told (Y/N) before asking if she would like to join them for lunch, to which she sadly declined as she needed to see her uncle for some business.

She went to the auditorium and her uncle was playing the piano that was adjacent to the stage, "Hey, uncle Matthieu!" She called out as he waved, stopping in the middle of the song, "Hey, glad you could make it. Here, some extra lunch money if you wanna get something in the vending machine instead. But, I personally like the lunches they made, you should try it, though I know it's not what you're used to." He smiled and ruffled her hair, "See you, want me to pick you up later?" She shook her head, "No need, I wanna walk my way home. Thanks, uncle." She waved before leaving the auditorium and heading towards the cantine, already grabbing a tray and her lunch before sitting by herself, Colétte's lunch was the following hour after hers, so they won't see each other until after.

As she finished up and returns the tray in a rack, she didn't notice Chloé and Sabrina sneaking behind her, Chloé holding an opened can of soda in her had before she threw the content at (Y/N), she turned around in alarm but didn't feel the sticky sensation of her shirt being drenched, instead, a blond from her class stood in front of her, his shirt and outerwear soaked in the soda, "Adrikins!" Chloé yelped in surprise as the blond sighed, "Chloé how could you be so clumsy, the trash bins are over there." He pointed to the bins lined up beside the tray rack, before turning to face the surprised (H/C) girl.

"Are you alright, you're the new student in my class, (Y/N) was it?" She nods before her eyes landed on his now soaked shirt and frowned, she rummages through her bag and handed him an olive green sweatshirt, "Here, as thanks." She smiled and Adrien's eyebrows shot up but carefully accepted it, making sure his hands weren't wet, "Thanks." He made a quick dash towards the restroom, before (Y/N) turned to Chloé with a frown, "You know, I didn't do anything to you. Right?" She turned to walk away, leaving behind a stunned Chloé, and Sabrina placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Adrien peeled off the sticky clothes as Plagg popped up from beneath the cat beret, "Jeez, lucky I decided to hide up here instead." He pointed out as Adrien nods, "Yeah, I don't know why Chloé likes to insist on bothering others so much." His eyebrows furrowed before he slips the sweatshirt over his head, the sweatshirt was oversized for the girl that handed it to him, but it loosely hugged his figure and he smiled at how comfortable it is, "Geez, what is with you and girls giving clothes to you?" Plagg commented as Adrien rolled his eyes, "I'll give you more cheese later if you keep quiet." He persuaded and Plagg gave him a Cheshire-like grin and nodded.

He folded his clothes and walked outside, making his way towards (Y/N) who waited outside the bathroom patiently, she turned to him and sighed in relief, "I wasn't sure if the sweatshirt would fit." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, glancing to the side, as Adrien shook his head "Don't worry it fits. If I may ask where'd you get it, the fabric is really soft, I totally wanna buy one for myself." He assured her as she perked up, "Oh it was a birthday present from Brielle Recourdre, I could ask her personally if you'd like-!" She stopped when she felt her hands cupped in his as he beams, "You know her? I modelled some of her designs before, she's amazing." He blinked before blushing, dropping her hands, "Sorry, I got carried away. I'm not like this, I swear." (Y/N) shook her head, "No, I understand. Don't worry."

He held out a hand, " I'm not sure you know but, my name is Adrien Agreste." She shook it, "Nice to meet you, I honestly thought you looked familiar, but it's probably because your face is on a lot of advertisement." She remarks as Adrien nodded her eyes briefly glancing at the familiar cat beret on his head, "Yeah, that's me..." He trailed off, chuckling.

The bell rang again, signalling the end of lunch, "Wanna walk to class together?" He asked her and she nods, "Sure!" They chatted as they made their way up the stairs, laughing at a pun Adrien made as they entered the classroom, "Talk to you later, Adrien!" She waves before sitting beside Ivan, and the two jumped into a topic and immediately talking to one another.

Nino appeared behind Adrien before grabbing his shoulders, Adrien jumped in surprise before turning to Nino, "Oh, hey there, Nino." He smiled, Nino raised a brow and pointed at the sweater, "Oh, Chloé spilt soda on my shirt so (Y/N) lent me her sweater." He explained as Nino nodded, "So in short, you decided to play hero." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Adrien pushed him jokingly as they made their way to their seats.


End file.
